Escape Through Time
by Midnight Starfire
Summary: With her life in danger,Zelda is sent to another world to start life over again.But someone doesnt agree with this&sets out to find her.Will she be saved from the man in her nightmares in time&will she believe she was once a princess?(Eventually a Zelink)


  


Escape Through Time

  


By: Lady*Wildfire*Star

  


Rated: PG-13 for now, subject to change although.

  


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!!

  


Author's Notes : I'm new to writing (not reading) fanfiction, so go easy on me if you review. And please do review. I have bent the storyline a little bit, and I had to give Zelda a last name since she doesn't have one in the game. This all might seem confusing at first, but it will reveal itself in the end. And no this story isn't AU(alternate universe), all though it might seem that way at first! And I'm not sure if this has ever been done before...sorry if it has! 

  
  


NO FLAMES!!

  


Summary: After the final battle with Ganon in The Ocarina of Time, Zelda and Link are sent back into the past before this all occurs. Ganon's true intentions towards the King and all of Hyrule are discovered. To save his daughter, and their world, the King sends Zelda to another world (our world). Her memory is erased and she is to start life over again, never having to endure the tribulations that Ganon caused. Ganon however, knowing that the Triforce of Wisdom was sent with Zelda tries to find out where Zelda was sent. Years later he finally accomplishes his task. However now Ganon faces some problems, he doesn't know where in our world to find Zelda. And Ganon's got a greater problem, someone had been sent to protect Zelda. But once he(the one sent to protect her) finds her will she believe that she was once a Princess and come back with him to help save Hyrule?

Pairing: Zelda/ ? (read on to find out)

  


And no, the story isn't just about Zelda and especially not Ganon.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Prologue:

  
  


Every night for the past week it had been the same. There was a little white haired girl, riding out of a old stone castle on the back of a black steed. A flame haired , green complected man had her in his grasp. It was as if she was being kidnapped. As she crossed the draw bridge leading over the castle moat she saw a small golden haired boy wearing all green. Besides him, hovering in the air was a tiny sparkling essence, almost like a fairy. Each time the little blonde girl would throw a blue ocarina into the castle moat as she rode away. Over her shoulder, she watched the little boy disappear from view with tears in her eyes, knowing all hope for her life rested with this young boy. Then all the sudden there was woman who looked very much like the little girl did, and an older version of the boy in green. They were running through rooms in some sort of castle, frantically trying to escape. The blonde haired woman would call upon magical forces to remove bars that covered passages in each room, and as they ran they had to avoid falling fiery debris. Then the woman was trapped and a ring of fire encircled her, and the man in green pulled out a sword. She watched helplessly as he fought against two armored skeletons, and after he defeated them there was no time for rejoicing because they had to hurry to get out of the castle. Time was running out. The two would pass through another room that had a zombie in it, but because they stayed to the far end of the room and did not look at it, they could escape unharmed. Finally out of the castle, the man and woman watched as it collapsed and breathed in a sigh of relief. But the stillness did not last long, because out of the rubble a monstrous giant arose. The man in green had the great sword knocked out of his hands by the power of the giant. The blonde woman felt herself being pulled back out of the battle and being held there by the force the giant had called upon from a small golden triangle. There was nothing she could do, this was the end....

  
  


Zelda sat up in a cold sweat breathing heavily not sure where she was. She looked around her room. She was in her apartment. No trace of a green skinned man with glowing red eyes and flame colored hair. A nightmare, a horrible dream that had not plagued her for years. She reached over and flicked on the light and looked around her room once more, as if turning on the light would reveal that it had not been a dream. She got out of bed to go into the kitchen and, get a glass of water but stepped on something and screamed as the animal shrieked. Closer inspection revealed she had stepped on her cat, Epona. 

  


Zelda stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed the water container from the refrigerator. She poured the contents into a coffee mug and drank it quickly. The baby blue eyed woman was very ravenous for water and did not know why, so she repeated this action a couple times. The dream was so vivid in her head, it was almost like she was there. She could feel how immensely cold the castle was and hear the sounds the monster made as it rose up from the ashes of its demolished castle. It felt so real, was she there? Could it have been something that she did a long time ago, in a past life? NO! She didn't believe in that sort of thing. 'Every aspect of life has a reasonable and scientific explanation she told herself' .She forced herself to remain calm. 'They are figments of your imagination. But, who was that blonde boy, I've never seen him before! His name started with an L... Lyle? Larry? Leo? No, it didn't sound like that! Don't contemplate his name, don't remember anything!' she scolded herself. "It was a dream," she said to Epona who had followed her into the kitchen. "A dream and nothing more." Zelda then turned and went back to her room, got into her bed and fell asleep after several attempts.

  
  


The alarm clocked sounded loudly, rousing Zelda from the terror that was her own dreams. She had been dreaming she was with the man in green again, in what she suspected was a far away land. Zelda managed to pull herself out of bed. With as many times as she had awakened last night, she was not looking forward to work. The blonde suspected she would probably fall asleep reading case-files and doing paperwork at her desk . Zelda picked out what she would wear for today, a black colored jacket with a matching skirt and a white blouse. She began her daily routine of getting ready all the while pondering her dreams from the previous night. Little did she know that as she got ready, someone was watching her.

  


A little while later...

  


It was a hot and windy day in New York and Zelda Maiden felt that strange extreme heat just as any other New Yorker would have. She sat outside of a coffee house enjoying her two biggest vices. Her black sugarless coffee and the toxic cigarette she consumed. Zelda took a big drag off her cigarette and blew it out her mouth, "That's the fifth one this week" she said. Zelda had been sitting there reading the newspaper for about fifteen minutes and had become sidetracked as to why she came there in the first place. She had been reading about the so called Platinum murders as they had been dubbed. All over New York City white-blonde haired females, with blue eyes, between the ages of 20 and 27 had been disappearing. As a private detective she had hoped to have been assigned this case. However as a rather new detective, she had been given a dull case of investigating a woman that was suspected of cheating on her husband. Zelda rolled her baby blue eyes at the thought of this dull case. She inhaled her cigarette once more before bashing the end of it out on the table and getting a disapproving look from a nearby employee. Zelda had changed greatly over the past years and had no recollection of her past as a wise, kind, visionary Princess of a distant land. Taking a large swig of her black coffee she looked at her watch. 'Half past eight,' she thought. Suddenly she remembered why she was here, her new partner, a disorderly man in his mid 20's was supposed to be meeting her here. He had asked her here and he was late. Zelda had been stickler when it came to perfection , all twenty four years of her life, and his lateness was agitating her.'Late! When he asked me to meet him here! That son of a -'

  


"Zelda!!", a good looking honey- blonde haired, dark blue eyed man was hurrying towards her at a very fast pace. He flashed a pearly white grin in her direction and sat down, Zelda looked back down at the paper without acknowledging him and flipped her white-blonde hair over her shoulder. 'Don't think your good looks can make up for being a half an hour late , you are quite fortunate that I waited', she thought.

  


"You need not announce my name to the whole coffee joint, I hardly doubt they care who I am" Zelda remarked rudely.

  


"I'm sorry for being late. I figured that you would -" He began.

  


"Don't have time for excuses, Knight" Zelda chided.

  


The man's face fell, "You can call me Leland. And I don't mean to waste your time, but I thought we could talk a little bit and get to know each other. We are partners after all."

  


Zelda looked up at him and her baby blue eyes met his dark crystal blue ones. His eyes expressed apology however there was a slight trace of annoyance in him. 'Why do I feel like I've seen you before, like I knew you once?', she thought. Zelda folded her paper and took a sip of her coffee. "You are to call me Maiden ", she corrected. "We do not need to know each other well. We work together not live together. You are not new to this field, surely you ought to know not to mix business with one's personal life."

  


"I assure you ,Maiden, that I want nothing to do with your personal life" he told her harshly but still managed to fake a frustrated smile.

  


Zelda smiled, "Good then maybe we can head to work."

  
  


Nearby in a black BMW a flame haired man watched Zelda out of his dark tinted windows. The girl he was looking for had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. And was described as far from ordinary looking. Not tall , yet not short. Not fat at all and fairly thin. It was a rather vague description to go off of. He inhaled his cigar then promptly flicked it into the car's ashtray. This woman he had been watching had straight whitish blonde hair that fell down her back and was around the build he was looking for. She looked rather young too, so that was a plus. He couldn't screw up again, he had been kidnapping the wrong girls, which resulted in having to do away with the girls before they could get any authorities involved. Plus, his bossed had been rather enraged that he had messed up five times. "Zelda, is that you?" his hoarse voice croaked, as his unearthly grey eyes focused on the woman that rose from her seat and turned to leave with a blonde haired man in toe. "Boyfriend? He'll have to go" said the fiery haired man. The stranger observed her muscular calves and her shapely body, or at least what he could see from behind. "If that is you, Zelda. You turned out to be a fox.", he sneered. "Damn Princess", he added as an after thought. And with that he started his engine in an attempt to follow the blonde.

  


The baby blue eyed woman was walking to the parking lot to her robin's egg blue jeep, with Leland Knight beside her. He had not given up his feeble attempts of making friendly conversation with her.

  


"So, Zelda, that's not a name you hear very often. Where are you from?" He questioned her.

  


"Europe", Zelda lied , sure he was handsome but he was trying her patience. 

  


"What part?"

  


"Does it matter what part of Europe I'm from", she asked.

  


"Well no but you don't have an accent."

  


"It doesn't matter where I'm from," she cut him off. She had moved around all her life, so she didn't technically consider herself from any specific place. Zelda then asked , "Where are you from?"

  


"New Jersey."

  


"Why are you here?" she asked , getting more annoyed with this interview by the second.

  


"Transferred,"he told her.

  


"Why?" she said flashing him an sarcastic grin, as she pushed the button on her key chain to make her jeep doors unlock.

  


"Does it matter?" he shot back.

  


"See, how do you like being asked a bunch of random questions. Not very fun is it" she replied as she opened her driver's side door. 

  


"I was just trying to be friendly,"he said as she shut the door.

  


She rolled the tinted window down and put on her ebony sunglasses, "Don't try". Zelda started the car and put it in reverse and left the parking lot, leaving him standing there.

  


As Leland got into his forest green Honda civic he noticed that a black BMW pulled out of a spot that it had been sitting in near by, as if watching. He watched as the car made haste to catch up to Zelda's. 'That's strange, I'd better keep an eye on her', he thought.

  
  


A large black skyscraper that seemed to reach all the way to the sky, stood out against the other small ones in this part of the city. Most people were aware of the fact that this building was used by law enforcement. Zelda pulled open a glass door and began walking in. First, of course, she had to pass by security and show them her badge as clearance. Then she needed to walk through a metal detector. It immediately proceeded to beep loudly, so Zelda took out her concealed gun handed it to them and walked through once more. No sound. Zelda walked along a straight taupe colored hallway and down until she came to the very end. At the end were door metal doors, an elevator to be precise. Zelda got in a pressed the button that would take her to the 8th floor, where her office was located.

  


The unnatural red haired man watched from his BMW, studying the building the blonde haired woman had just walked in to. "Law enforcement, eh? This might be tricker than I thought. At least now I know where you work", the man said out loud.

  


Leland in his forest green Honda civic was behind the black BMW, 'I was right, they were following Zelda. She's a detective how did she not notice this?', Leland thought. He edged closer so he might see the car up close, and maybe see the face of the driver. He could ask Zelda about this, but wait, asking questions was something she did not tolerate. The flame haired man looked in his rearview mirror.

  


"That blasted green car is still behind me. I wonder if they caught on to me? Did I make it obvious I was following?"The man asked no one in particular. He decided to drive away, as to not alert the suspicions of the green car's occupant. It was possible that the green car contained her boyfriend from the coffee shop. 'Why did that man at the coffee shop look familiar?', thought the flame haired man.

  


**** 

  
  


The next day....

  


"Good morning, Miss Maiden", said the assistant director as Zelda walked past him to get to her desk . Zelda responded with a friendly good morning then opened the door to her office and closed it behind her. She had not slept well again last night, her dreams had been plagued with those same visions of the flame haired man. Deciding to get some coffee from the lounge area in a little while, Zelda sat down and began to go through her paperwork for the day. Then there was a knock on her office door. She looked up from her paperwork and took off her reading glasses. "Come in" she said nonchalantly.

  


In came Leland with a large bouquet of crimson roses, and Zelda's blue eyes widened. 'Surely he cannot be progressing into buying me roses. I didn't show any interest in him. Maybe it's an apology for the interview yesterday', she thought. He sent them down on her desk a cold look on his face and in his eyes. 

  


He then turned to exit, once he got to the door he spun back around, "They're not from me, Maiden, encase your wondering." 

  


Then he exited and proceeded to shut the door hard. A little too hard for Zelda's liking. 'Jealous? Or still pissed from my behavior yesterday?', she thought. Zelda didn't consider herself an average woman, gifts did not impress her, because she was not easily bought. This gift however had her interested. But it was not the roses that had her intrigued, it was the little blue card tucked delicately into the bouquet. She gingerly plucked the card from the roses and slowly opened it. Putting back on her reading glasses she read the card in her hands aloud, "I miss you, my Hylian Princess." 

  


Zelda shrieked as she dropped the card and many memories, long since locked away, came flooding back to her. Something about the word Hylian had triggered forgotten images, like the ones that had been drifting back to her. The ones that had been infiltrating her mind at night. She jumped up from her desk , her head in a daze, and hurried out of her office. The blonde haired woman found Leland's office door and pounded on it. Immediately he came to the door to open it, and Zelda hurried in. She shut the door carefully behind and took a few deep breaths. He watched her wondering what was wrong with her. 

  


Finally she stuttered out, "D-did y-you see who brought these h-here?"

  


Leland noticed the fear in her voice and pulled a chair out and helped her into it. She wouldn't look at him, she just looked at the floor. 

  


"A tall, odd looking man, wearing all black. He had bright red hair."

  


Zelda closed her eyes drowning in her own fear. Could it have been the man from her dreams? More horrifying images came drifting back to her, and she remembered the last encounter. She couldn't dismiss this as a dream anymore.

  


-Lady*Wildfire*Star

  
  


PLEASE REVIEW!

  



End file.
